Don't Take Off My Sailor Uniform
'Don't Take Off My Sailor Uniform '(私のセーラー制服を作成しようしないでください Watashi no sērā seifuku o sakusei shiyou shinaide kudasai) is the first ending of the fan series Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. It is later replaced by Sailor Suited Sensation for episode 26 and onward. The singer is Hitomi Yoshida. Synopsis As the music begins, the scene begins with Bunny in a sailor uniform on a platform dancing next to a Form-Changer with the words "Early Maturity" written on its face who is also dancing. Tensaimi and Hono--who are also wearing sailor uniforms--are dancing behind them. Twilight is seen with the other Clover Academy students, cheering on the dancers with glow sticks. The Form-Changer tries to make Bunny change from her sailor uniform to a businesswoman's uniform, but Bunny refuses by shaking her head to mean no. She dances away from "Early Maturity", but it dances closer to her. The Form-Changer tugs at Bunny's skirt, but she kicks it in the face. She glares at "Early Maturity" while blushing and crosses her arms. Bunny keeps dancing away from the Form-Changer, but it keeps dancing closer to her. Then "Early Maturity" tugs at her bow, but Bunny slaps it in the face. She turns her body away from the Form-Changer. They keep dancing and "Early Maturity" shows a picture of her and Kokennin old and in a nursing home. Bunny shakes her head no and the Form-Changer keeps taunting Bunny about her immaturity by tugging at her collar while the two are dancing, but Bunny pushes the Form-Changer away. She made an arrogant posture, meaning that she is happy being the way she is now. Then Bunny made a kind gesture for patience. "Early Maturity" forces Bunny to dance with it, but Bunny refuses and transforms into Cure Moonbeam. Tensai and Hono transform into their Cure forms then Bunny purifies the Form-Changer and makes "Early Maturity" go away. Then the three Cures pose while holding their Purification Sticks and the ending is finished. Changes Starting from SSPC07, there are some changes. For example, Itsuki is seen in the audience cheering on the dancers with glow sticks. Starting from SSPC09, there are some changes. For example, Itsuki and Amaimomo are dancing next to Tensai and Hono wearing sailor uniforms. Twilight, Dusk, and the students at Clover Academy cheer on the dancers with glow sticks. They transform into their Cure forms and the five Cures pose while holding their Purification Sticks after Bunny defeats the Form-Changer and the ending is finished. Lyrics Japanese Lyrics English Lyrics Opening Characters Bunny Gekkono/Cure Moonbeam Tensaimi Aquano/Cure River Hono Akano/Cure Flare Itsuki Oak/Cure Timber Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano/Cure Lovely Kokennin Hatsuno/Masked Tuxedo (In picture) Twilight Dusk "Early Maturity" Form-Changer Trivia *The closing song is about the girls' innocence, particularly Bunny. *This is the first song to do this. *This is the first song to have a Cure dance with the Monster of the Day. *This is the first song to have symbolism in its lyrics. For example, the sailor uniform represents youth and immaturity, the businesswoman's uniform represents maturity and basically growing up, and the Form-Changer represents early maturity which Bunny is not ready for. *This song is not to be confused with Serafuku wo Nugasanaide which is sung by Onyanko Club and AKB48. *The song has a 3D animation. *The singer for the song is Hitomi Yoshida; she is the same singer who sings the ending songs of Smile Pretty Cure!, the ending songs of Doki Doki Pretty Cure, and the ending song of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure